Yandere Blood
by SliverStars
Summary: Goten was just a emotionless boy in the first few years in school... Then in the second year of high school he deiced to asked out Trunks but some girls are going to take him away from Goten... and Goten got ten weeks to get rid of his rival...Can he get rid them without leaving a piece of evidence? Based on Yandere Sim by Yandere Dev.(ON HIATUS)


**AU-Here a Brand New Story that is based off of Yander Sim by Yandere Dev! I beeen thinking about making this plus this chapter is short sorry i tried my best to make it longer in the next chapter i will make it longer promised~!**

 **This is based on Yandere Simulator,if you don't know what it is looked it up on Youtube or looked up Yandere Dev.. This will also will maybe be another best story i made~ I hope you will enjoy it~!**

 **WARNING- Yaoi,Minor Swearing,Gore,Torturing,Perveted Thoughts,OOC Goten and Trunks, and Anti Trunks x Mai(I really hate this pairing...)**

 **Yandere Blood**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

 **Couples- Trunks x Goten(OTP),Trunks x Mai(I can't believe i'm doing this...)**

* * *

 **"** I can't... Feel...anything..."

"For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions..."

"I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing. It's not as bad as it may sound..."

"I know that I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me.."

"But..."

"But everything changed when I met him... ...My Senpai,Trunks Briefs..."

"For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. Now I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. I'm addicted to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. He is everything to me."

"And now, someone is trying to **take him from me**..."

"She **wants** him, but not in the same way that I want him. She could never **appreciate** him the way I do. She **doesn't deserve him**."

"He belongs to me **alone...** "

"She has taught me a new emotion... **RAGE...**."

"I want to stop her... I want to hurt her... I want to **KILL her**..."

"There is nothing I won't do for Trunks. I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do..."

"I don't care who I have to hurt... I don't care whose blood I have to spill... I won't let anyone take him from me... Nothing else matters... No one else matters..."

"I'll will do anything for Trunks-kun... **ANYTHING**.."

 **"Trunks Briefs...WILL...BE MINE..."**

 **"He doesn't...HAVE a CHOICE..."**

* * *

Day 1..

Monday

*Goten POV*

It was just the second year of my high school... i'm 17 years old... My parents are out of town for 10 weeks(Oh boy..) i'm just alone at home in the bed,dreaming about my Trunksey... I

"Mmmph...Trunks-kuuun...please...do-don't...stop.." I was a perverted boy when i think about Trunks... i be dreaming about him fucking me all the time,or us getting married,oh him asking me out when we are kids...Me and Trunks were best friend since we were babies~ I fell in love with him since i was 7 years old,I been keeping this secret for a long time..

Now it for my chance to ask him out... And no one won't stop me dating him!

"Mmm...haaa.. *yawn" That was a good dream.. now wha- OH SHIT! IT 8:15 AM! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I stood up and ran to my closet and grabbed my clothes then i put my toast in the toaster then a few mins i catch the toast in my mouth and ran outside with my bookbag in my hands.

"Damn! I can't believe i'm late! I never been late before!" I kept on running till i bumped into somebody.

*BANG!*

"OW!"

"GAH!"

Both of us fell down on the ground and i rubbed my head. "Owieeeee... that hurts... badly.." Then somebody reach their hand out for me..

"You okay chibi?"

Wait...that voice... is that! I looked up then i smiled. "Trunks-kun!" It was my life long best friend(And future boyfriend and husband..)Trunks Briefs,he was smiling at me with his sky blue eyes,Then he tilted his head and sort of frown.

"Your good Goten? You didn't hit your head or something?" I shook my head and got back in real life. "Yeah~! I'm fine Trunks-kun..." I grabbed his hand then i got back up and blushed. Then he rubbed my hair smiling straight at me. "I'm glad your okay chibi~" Trunks chuckled.

I really love his deep voice... it sound so... amazing...sound like angels calling my name..

"Y-yeah... tee-hee.." I had my hands behind my back then i tilted my head in cuteness.

"Late?" Trunks crossed his arm making the smirked face of his.

"Yeah... first time being late.." I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"I bet you slept late.. since your parents are out of town~"

"Yeah i did slept late.." I looked away blushing. "Hmm.. alright chibi i see ya later alright~!" Trunks pat my head and ran off.

"Haa...Trunks... my senpai..i hope i will be your number one chibi...haa.."

"Trunks what the hell?! What took you so long?! I heard a voice... it was a girl voice...!?" Wait a min...who the fuck is she?! Wait... it that girl... from Bulma Birthday Party a few years back!

"Trunks you always be late every single school year! The girl yelled at Trunks he look like he doesn't care. "Meh.. it my thing Mai.. i'm a rebel~" That her name Mai... "It not like i want to walk to school with you! I just want to help you so you won't get lost!"

"A T-Tsudere?! No! No! This can't be happening!" I was twitching a lil bit.. "Now let head off to school Trunks..." Mai grabbed Trunks's hand and ran. I felt like i was heartbroken...my hearts are broken to pieces...

"My love... life... is runied... I wa-want..to-to... **Kill** her... **badly.**..." I was twitching and my puplis was shrinkling then i was back to normal.. "Ughhh No time for that! I'm going to be late for school!" I ran off to the direction where Mai and Trunks was heading. But their was somebody listening to the whole conversation..

"So... this boy really want that boy eh~? Heheheheh... look like time is repeating over again... heheh.."

Now.. this is when the story get getting better and darker...

* * *

 **Yeaaaaah... sorry if it's short but it will get better! Promised!**

 **Watch Yandere Simulator on Youtube you will love it~!**

 **SliverStars**


End file.
